A New Type of PowerPuff
by AlaiOokami
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls are in hiding? A new and mysterious man has become the new Mayor of Townsville? The RowdyRuff Boys are now the new protectors of Townsville? If you want to find out read this story, I do not own any of the PPG characters in this story


**As I have said before I do not own and of the characters that deal with the PPG. This is my first story so please be nice and give me friendly advice. Oh and in this chapter it might seem a little bit boring because it talks about the stuff we already know about, but for me to get to my point I had to put this in. Please Enjoy :3**

Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, those were the ingredients I used 13 years ago to create three perfect little girls. As I was mixing the ingredients together my monkey named Jojo pushed me, causing me to fall forward breaking a container full of Chemical X. I tried to keep the chemical from falling into the concoction, but it was no use, and the next thing I knew there was an explosion causing me to fly into the wall behind me. When I opened my eyes I saw three little girls standing there.

At first I thought that I was seeing things, but after about ten minuets I noticed that the three little girls didn't go away. So I started babbling to myself saying "This isn't real. I must be dreaming," and other things like that. But then one of the girls punched me and said "Will you plant this into your head? We are real!" And that was enough proof for me. But the thing that really caught me off guard was when they asked me what their names were. I couldn't think of anything at all, but then the one in pink just blossomed with many ideas for names, I was so impressed that I decided to name her Blossom. I then heard a cute and bubbly laugh come from the blue one; it was so cute that I named her Bubbles. When I looked at the green one I had to think for a moment trying to figure out what to name her, and then I came up with the name Buttercup, because it also started with a B. I didn't know that the girls would never be normal little girls, but when they started flying around excited and yelling out their names, laughing and giggling, I knew that from that day on I was probably going to have to keep a close eye on them, to make sure that didn't get into trouble.

Things were fine for a while until the first day of school when a simple game of tag turned into a total disaster almost causing the whole entire city to be destroyed. They started to think that they were monsters, so they ran away from home. While they were gone they ran into an evil corrupted monkey named Mojo Jojo; who tricked them into helping him with his evil plans. The girls didn't know that what they were doing was wrong though. But then Mojo Jojo got the girls to steal the Chemical X from my lab not knowing the real reason why he needed the Chemical X.

When Mojo Jojo finally got the Chemical X he used it to make even more monkey like monsters. The girls knew that what they did was wrong when the monkeys started destroying Townsville, so they decided that they were going to do whatever it took to defeat those monkeys.

After they defeated all the monkeys they headed for Mojo Jojo to beat the heck out of him, but just before they could reach him, Mojo drank the Chemical X and became a monster. The girls did all they could to stop him, but it just wasn't good enough. That's when I made Antidote X, which would make monster Mojo into normal Mojo taking away all his powers. I gave Antidote X to the girls to defeat Monster Mojo. I can say that what I saw was the most amazing thing that I have ever seen. When they defeated Monster Mojo and turned him back into Mojo Jojo, the girls came to a conclusion that their powers caused destruction and chaos, so they would use Antidote X and just be normal little girls, when all of the people of Townsville shouted out "No!!!" and they all explained to the girls that they needed the girls to protect the city of Townsville. So they agreed that they would use their powers for good and fight crime, and the forces of evil, and from that day on they would be known as The PowerPuff Girls.

And they've done that ever sense. No matter how many times they had to fight the same villain they protected the city with everything they've got; until about 3 years ago when the RowdyRuff Boys came back stronger than ever. The thing that really caught me off guard was that instead of wanting to fight the girls; they wanted to join them and fight for good. At first we were all very suspicious, but one by one we all gained their trust, well all of us except for Buttercup's. They had a hard time gaining her trust, but eventually they gained it after they saved her life.

But then at the end of that year everything that could go wrong did. It turns out that the RowdyRuff Boys were deceiving us all. The RowdyRuff Boys started doing crimes again and blamed it on the girls. The town's people didn't mind at first because they knew that everyone slipped every now and then. But the boys took it too far killing the mayor of Townsville and somehow got all the towns people to believe that it was the PowerPuff Girls who killed the mayor. I couldn't let my girls go to jail for something that they didn't do, so I had no choice but to make the girls promise me that they would stop using their powers, and for them to change their names. They weren't happy at first, but what other choice did we have. What really broke my heart was that I had to send them away to live on their own so it would be easer for them to stay hidden. I haven't seen the girls for three years, and those have been the longest years three years ever.

**Well now begins my version of the PowerPuff Girls with a bit of a twist to it if you haven't been able to tell already. I am currently working on the first chapter and so far so good. Oh yeah and just a warning in this fanfiction there are going to be a lot of new characters.  
**


End file.
